


Point Blank

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Atm I'm calling this ship ERB, But the story is, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, God can't even help them cause his ass is in Vegas, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Tagging isn't ever good, This entire ship is toxic af, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: The faint herbal scent mixed with cigar smoke lingered in the air before she had felt the painted lips on her own, her senses going into a frenzy before she forced herself to close her eyes and simply take it whether she wanted to or not.In the end, she didn't have a choice.





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hewwo!
> 
> So, this fandom is seemingly dead af in the fanfiction industry, soooo, here I am about to liven this shit up. If I could make over a good 20+ for a ship people didn't even know existed and then watch them write their own work, I can definitely build this ship up from the ground.
> 
> The idea for this ship came after I grew a harsh obsession with Eda lmfao. My friend and I already adored the ship between Revy and B, then I came forth to be the little betrayer I am and was like,"cough cough bitch, Eda and Rev are cute too." Started a mini war, next day I was like.  
"Okay we got a compromise, and they're all gonna fuck and it'll be hot shit."   
Now here we are lmfao.
> 
> The ship will definitely have its ups and downs as I try to figure this out. I haven't seen anyone else do this? So I mean, hi, creating ships since 2017 lmfao. A whole ass 2019. Bout to let the world know about these hotties today boi
> 
> Alright, that's enough here lol. Enjoy the story guys!
> 
> ~Carry On!  
-Chandler

_ The world seemed to freeze momentarily as the brunette’s earthy brown eyes shot wide open. Blood gently trickled from her mouth and her eyes were staring directly back into frigid blue ones, their own head tilted slightly as blonde locks fell effortlessly around her shoulders. She could hear the faint laughter echoing throughout her head, a cold reminder of who had brought her to her demise. The thick smell of cigar smoke hung in the air as the ringing throughout Revy’s head got louder and louder by the second. When her head lowered slowly, she looked upon the gun that was pressed right below her right breast. She noticed how blood slid down her body, could feel it, just as it slid down her chin, staining it crimson before it dripped off to the floor below.  _

_ “Wh..Why would’cha.. Why would’cha do that, Sis..?” _

_ Revy couldn’t feel the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as she looked back into frigid blue eyes that had seemingly marked her and stalked her for years. They haunted her dreams, her thoughts, and everywhere in this damned world. Now..? They simply looked at her with what looked like amusement behind the frigid winds that blew along the rooftop.  _

_ Roanapur had seemed so quiet from up so high. She could look across the vast crumbling buildings and see gunfire in the distance, sometimes it would even echo if she listened close enough. Revy remembered how she grinned widely looking at the vast sparks she spotted in the distance, her brown eyes going wide like a kid in a candy store. Then she had felt the hand on her shoulder, pressing her back into the cold metal door that lead back down into the safety of the building. The faint herbal scent mixed with cigar smoke lingering in the air before she had felt the painted lips on her own, her senses going into a frenzy before she forced herself to close her eyes and simply take it whether she wanted to or not.  _

_ In the end,  _ ** _she didn’t have a choice._ **

“Hey, Revy? Focus here! You’re dazing out on me!”

The harsh bark from a familiar golden blonde caused her to shake her head viciously before she came back to look into twilight blue eyes that were hidden casually behind purple lensed glasses. The blonde dressed in holy robes tilted her head as she leaned back against the wooden seat close to the altar they were both seated at. Her legs uncrossed as she took the cigarette out of her mouth between her index and middle finger. A puff of gray smoke leaving into the air before she spoke once more.

“You alright there, Two Hands?”

Revy made quick work to try and drag herself back to reality.  _ That dream..  _ She couldn’t shake it. Waking up in a cold sweat from nightmares was always normal to the young brunette, but this.. This seemed different. No, it didn’t seem different—It  _ was  _ different.

“Perfectly fuckin’ fine. Just tired out of my damn mind. Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Reaching for the glass on the table, when she spotted that it was empty, she looked to the nun expectantly, Eda leaned forward to pour the girl her drink. The faint smell of the whiskey lingered in the air, wafting towards the brunette as she inhaled slowly, hoping to ease her mind. Reaching for the cigarette box next as Eda filled her cup, she slid a paper wrapped delight out before taking the lighter off the table, flicking it a few times before the flame came to life. 

“That’s a first, normally you’re passed out till noon with your head shoved into the pillow and your ass up.”

The laugh that spilt from Eda’s mouth wasn’t followed by Revy’s normal retort that she would shoot back. In that moment, she didn’t have one. The minute she wrapped her slender fingers around the glass of whiskey, she downed it like she needed it to survive. In short, she prayed it would go straight to her head. She wanted to forget everything about last night— _ Especially that fucking dream.  _

Slamming the glass back down on the table, she went for the bottle before Eda pulled it away from her, a brow arched at the younger brunette. It was like her to drink like an animal, but one instantly after the other meant something was up. 

“Alright, I’ll let you drink till you throw up on the statue out front, but what’s up, Rev?”

Revy’s mind drew a blank as she stared aimlessly at the empty glass before her. Eda could tell the girl was on another planet just by the way her eyes were glazed over in a dull hue. Normal lively or even furious brown eyes were absolutely void of much emotion, and that alone was enough to make a chill run up the nun’s spine. Leaning forward a bit, she snapped two fingers, hoping to get the girl back to the now and present. Her intention wasn’t to scare her, but when the snap seemed to echo off of the wooden area around them, Revy’s head shot up and her eyes were anything but kind.

“What the fuck was that for?”

Acid laced the brunette’s tone as she looked back into the twilight blue eyes of the nun. Eda brought herself back for a moment, relieved to see the old venom return to the girl’s stature. It wasn’t like Revy to be so quiet, nor so dull. Concerning, but not enough to keep the girl from downing drink after drink. 

Having the bottle snatched from her hand was one thing, Eda was used to that by now, but when Revy drank from the bottle, her eyes widened and she instantly scowled.

“Hey, hey, hey! That’s the last bottle I got till tomorrow, you asshole!”

She almost reached for it, but before she could get her fingers off of her cigarette, the contents were already emptied into the brunette’s less than full stomach. Revy couldn’t even remember if she had anything to eat since last night. Maybe she had had a Rice Krispie treat that was lying on the kitchen counter, but her mind was hazy all day. Every time she was left to herself, that fucking dream came back full throttle.

“You seriously don’t have anything else? Weed? Crack? Cocaine?”

Eda raised a serious brow at that, that was a first. Drugs wasn’t like the girl currently sweating bullets before her. Sure, she would drink till she passed out and smoke cigarettes till the box was empty, but the hard stuff she wasn’t ever for. In her mind, Eda took it as a joke, but when her words came out, they sounded far more concerned than what she was used to at that point.

“The whole church is rigged with drugs, you know that. Doesn’t mean you’re getting anything other than weed. Didn’t take you for a hard type--”

“Just get the fucking bag and shut up.” 

The minute the glass bottle was flung across the room, Eda had to duck to avoid it smacking her square in the face. She could hear the distant shatter, it echoed all around them and that was when she slowly picked her head back up, her twilight blue eyes housing the utmost concern now. Looking back at Revy, she could see the girl drop her head on the table, the thud sounded and she let out a long sigh before slowly picking herself up from her chair. The cigarette was left in the ashtray before she finally shook her head, despite the gunslinger’s inability to see that.

“I’m not getting anything. You--”

Taking Revy by the shoulder, Eda was surprised she didn’t flip her over her back and nail her to the floorboards when she yanked her off of the table. Brown eyes came into contact with blue ones and when Eda saw tears gleaming within the orbs she had grown familiar with, she took her hand off of the girl for a minute as if she had been burnt. Her eyes widened slightly, but hopefully her glasses hid that. 

The infamous Two Hands, was sitting before a ‘nun’ almost in absolute tears, over something Eda had no idea about. A hand gently went to her cheek, wiping away a tear. Eda wasn’t one to really console many people when it came to personal shit, half the time she had no idea how the hell to even manage with that stuff. In the moment, she just felt the action was necessary as her thumb swiped the tear up quickly. 

“I’m definitely no therapist.. But you gotta talk here, Rev. I can’t help if--”

Eda shut her mouth in two seconds, a small gasp almost leaving between her lips as she felt the head in her hand push forward against her chest. That--Was a first. Ever. She could feel the girl vibrating against her, and all Eda did was gently place her hand on the girl’s back. It reminded her of distant times, something that was kept silent to everyone in Roanapur--Something no one ever needed to know about.

Revy cried, and when she cried--She cried  _ hard.  _ Perhaps it was pent up aggression seeping into her system and turning to tears, or it was all the tears she had left unshed over the years. All she knew was that her mind was running a mile a minute and she couldn’t comprehend anything. Her head was starting to pound, she could feel the pain in the back of her skull as it slowly seeped through her system. There was nothing she could do about it, even if she chose to acknowledge it, she was still crying her eyes out in the arm of a fucking blonde in a nun cosplay. Each event played through her head and with her eyes closed, the visuals seemingly got worse and worse.

_ The wind screamed throughout her head as the ring echoed. She thought it would stop. No--She prayed it would stop. Pain crawled through her body, everything gaining a tingly sensation to it while she looked back into frigid blue eyes that kept her gaze. Revy went to take a step forward, but feeling the cold metal against her chest, she couldn’t move. When the Russian before her took a step forward though, she felt the metal push into her skin and she felt everything in that moment. Pain shot through her as if she had just broken every bone in her body. The want to scream into the night air rang through her system, but when her mouth opened, nothing came out. She couldn’t find the strength to scream. A bullet had gone clean through her and all she could do was stare at the woman responsible for the shot.  _

_ Revy felt her back connect with something, and she almost began to slide down the frigid surface, that was until she felt something against her stomach. A hand was placed on the blood soaked fabric of her tank-top, forcing her to remain standing despite the way her body wished to crumble and give up the last of its strength. She knew she was dying.. For some odd reason she could feel the life slowly leaving her with each painful breath she took. Revy swore she had to gasp and beg her lungs to take in one last breath of air, maybe just to hear what the woman before her had to say. She could see her lips move, but not once did they ever get to focus on what she was saying. Words danced throughout her mind, but they were jumbled and incoherent as if it were a damned puzzle. Although, when she felt warm lips press against her bloody mouth, her eyes closed and she couldn’t see a thing as her body crashed against the floor. The words sounded clear as day though, and they haunted her corpse. _

_ “I told you not to get comfortable, didn’t I?” _

When Revy pulled her head away from Eda’s robes, she looked away instantly, the back of her hand quickly going to wipe her eyes as she sniffed hard, hoping it would let her breathe easy. Her head was starting to throb with each breath she took, calming down was her best bet here. With a hand gently cradling her forehead, she leaned into it, not even realizing it wasn’t her own as she blinked her eyes closed again.

“Revy.”

The voice seemingly sounded like a coo, and she didn’t even realize Eda was actually talking to her until she opened her eyes and gained a better understanding of her surroundings, despite knowing exactly where she was.

“--there’s a lot you should be saying right now. I get you don’t want to talk about it or whatever, but since when the hell do you bust your ass and come bauling to me? That just.. That’s not you.” 

What annoyed Revy more than the pounding headache she was beginning to get was the concern echoed throughout Eda’s voice. It held a stronger weight than the guns under her arms when she had been shot in her dream. Weighing her body down--Begging for her to breathe her last breath and just die.

“Yeah.. Yeah, I know. I-I’ll get out of your hair, just give me a damn second.” 

Revy has started to stand up, her eyes wet from the countless tears she shed. With her hand rubbing at her eyes, what stopped her was when Eda’s hand rested on her shoulder. The flashback came hard and fast, she couldn’t have stopped it if she had wanted to.

_ The hand pressed into her shoulder, the wind roaring around them as Revy’s quiet moans sounded into the older Russian’s mouth. Her hand remained there, gripping her shoulder in an iron grip while another slid down her front, sliding beneath her already unbuttoned shorts. Whining into the woman’s mouth as she felt her nails graze along her underwear, Revy’s head nearly smacked back against the metal door when she felt two fingers press against her clit. The way Balalaika breathed out a small laugh against her ear kept her in her trance, her brown eyes shuddering shut as her fingers began to massage her aching clit. _

“You don’t need to go anywhere, Rev. Especially not after that little display.”

The nun stood up with her, a brow raised while she ran a hand back through Revy’s hair which the gunslinger flinched at. It made the blonde take her hand back with a small sigh, but she wouldn’t say much more. She knew not to say more. Revy was like a wild animal when she was in a state of what Eda assumed was denial or something.. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was bothering her gunslinging friend—No, some _ one.  _

“Do I need to hand someone their ass on a silver platter? Maybe stick a candle in their asshole and start singing ‘Happy Birthday’ after I cut it off?” 

That seemed to coax a small chuckle from the brunette who had a hand over her mouth, coughing as she sniffled hard. She still refused to make eye contact with the nun, her brown eyes looking to the floorboards below as she tried to comprehend each emotion running through her system. There was so much, yet seemingly none at all.. It was confusing, and boy did it  _ fucking hurt.  _

“I don’t think you’d be able to get that close to ‘em even with your nunja skills.” 

Eda laughed for a short moment, the joke playing out before she thought more on the matter.  _ Who in Roanapur can no one get close to..? Chang isn’t really heavily guarded.. All of the Lagoon Company is easy.. The Ru— _

Her eyes widened and she felt like a shot rang throughout the room and had just caught her square between the eyes. 

“Is it who I think it is?”

Eda’s voice had gained what sounded like a hint of fear to it, and that’s what worried even Revy for a short moment. She didn’t like when Eda sounded fearful, it broke her character largely. It broke her own confidence. Contemplating on whether or not she should lie her way out of this, the words slipped from her mouth quicker than she could have stopped them. Venom fell in with her words, a harsh hiss as she massaged her neck for a moment, hoping to get the soreness out of her throat from the outside.

“Who the fuck do you think it is? We aren’t sitting here playing ‘Guess Who?’—“

“Balalaika, you fucking idiot. Who else turns you into a fucking mess?” 

That was where Revy froze. Brown and blue eyes stared right back into one another, silent as the room seemed to get smaller and smaller by the second. The air around them seemed dense, almost hard to breathe for a moment as Revy broke eye contact. That was enough to give Eda her answer. They both knew that well as the brunette turned on her heels, looking to the door before slowly starting for it.

“Revy.”

Her boots slapped off of the wooden floor beneath her, echoing throughout the church as her walk continued. Footsteps echoed after her’s, gaining on her by the minute.

“Revy!”

When a hand touched her shoulder, Revy froze and her teeth ground into one another before she whipped around, not even sure of her own actions for a moment.

_ With a hand on her shoulder, Revy let out a moan into the night air. Fingers slid in and out of her, acrylic nails raking at her inner walls while she tried to ground herself by putting a hand on Balalaika’s shoulder. The Russian had taken her hand quicker than she could have reacted, slamming it over her head before teeth sunk into her neck. Her harsh breaths and cries sounded against the woman’s scarred ear, a free hand begging to grab at her back as the hand in her hold flexed with each pump of her fingers. Revy swore she could feel the way the woman’s nails tore at her inner sanctum, she swore that if she looked down, half of what that wet feeling was would be blood. She couldn’t tell if she cared or not.. Not with teeth sinking into her neck and sucking at the soft skin. Her neck was burning, she could feel the wet imprint of saliva on her skin, but when the Russian pulled away, Revy saw the blood gently trickling from her canines, a near psychotic grin resting on her lips as she swiped her thumb along Revy’s throbbing clit. The way she almost screamed into the night— _

“What the fuck are you doing, Rev?!”

Blinking her eyes open, when Revy saw the gun pressed to the nun’s head, her eyes widened and she stepped back instantly. The cold metal weapon almost dropped to the floor before she put it back in its holster, her head beginning to shake as the nun before her was wide eyed. She was dazing in and out from that fucking dream. Eda could see the pain written within the brunette’s eyes, so when she nearly dropped to her knees—shattered—Eda stepped forward to take her into her arms, a soft ‘shh’ leaving between her lips. 

They had been dealing with this ‘Balalaika problem’ for maybe a year now. The young brunette had kept Eda informed on each thing they did, despite knowing that if Balalaika knew that the nun knew, she would have her murdered in the coldest way possible. Revy didn’t care though, while she was cautious, she knew and trusted Eda enough with the secret. So as the nun ran her hand through her friend’s hair, her own shook back and forth slowly with each stroke up and down her back.

“You gotta talk to me, Rev.. I can’t help you like this, you know that, Hon.  _ What the fuck did she do to you.? _ ”

Revy was quiet in the woman’s arms, her breaths quick as she did her best to keep herself from crying. Eda knew that she was keeping herself from releasing all the pent up pain, but she wouldn’t say anything. Revy had her ways of dealing with her pain, be it drinking to her heart’s content, or shooting bullets throughout her room till she finally passed out, she at least had her ways. With the gunslinger shaking in her arms, Eda raised her head as she heard footsteps coming from the back. For a moment she thought to reach for the gun in a holster on her hip, but when Revy pulled out of her grasp as well, they both knew that something was up. 

It was beginning to grow dark outside as Eda and Revy respectively looked towards the back of the room, their eyes falling on Sister Yolanda who raised a brow at the two women. Her eye gazed around the room, spotting the broken bottle in the corner and a few stains on her altar. With a look of disappointment, she sighed, a hand going to her head as it lowered.

“I could have sworn I told you--”

“Yeah, yeah--”

_ “No drinking in the chapel.” _

Revy ran a knuckle over her eyes as they closed, rubbing them in hopes it would make it seem that they were red from irritation and not countless tears. Eda had taken a few steps away from her, already heading for the altar before Yolanda stopped her.

“Surprisingly, we have a guest. I expect this mess to be cleaned up before she arrives.”

Frozen in her tracks for a moment, Revy looked at Eda and she looked right back at her. Their eyes met with a tension they recognized well before Eda broke the small silence.

“Oh? And who is it?”

Revy had moved from her spot, clearly not content with staying in one spot for too long. Her restless behavior brought her to the bottle she had thrown at the wall. The shattered pieces shown up at her before she slowly knelt down to stark picking them up. Despite having been ready for the answer, Revy still felt her heart skip a beat and stop altogether for a moment.

“Miss Balalaika from Hotel Moscow. It would appear she’s suddenly shown an interest in—

“Motherfucker!”

All heads turned towards the brunette on the floor as glass pieces could be heard dropping back against the floor. Eda was the first one to really react as she tilted her head slightly. Spotting red dripping off the woman’s hand, she sighed before shaking her head as Yolanda simply clicked her tongue with a ‘tsk tsk’.

“Rico can get that, go deal with that. You’re dripping blood all over.”

Revy thought the wound was small, probably just a cut, but when she actually looked at it, the blood was definitely pouring out from between her thumb and index finger. She wasn’t able to see far too much of the actual cut thanks to how much blood covered the source, so as she stood up and blood slipped down her fingers, she definitely began to hurry to the back, not wanting to be scolded anymore than she already was. Her mind was too busy running on autopilot as she reached the bathroom, not even realizing Eda had followed her until she looked up into the mirror and caught blonde locks. The woman had taken off her veil, golden blonde locks swaying past her shoulders before she opened a cabinet to the left side of the sink. Both women were silent as Revy hung her hand above the sink, her breathing a bit out of sync as she watched the blood fall down as if someone had slightly turned on the faucet. 

“Was it really that much of a surprise?”

Eda’s voice sounded close to her ear as she brushed by her, reaching behind Revy’s back to a small shelf that housed a few rags and towels. Grabbing one of the white towels, she sighed before turning the water on to the sink, looking down with hesitation as she followed Revy’s gaze on the blood that continued to fall effortlessly.

“Yes, and no. I mean.. What the fuck does Sis want with the church?”

Revy didn’t even register the small chuckle that left Eda’s mouth as she watched the woman take her hand gently by the wrist. Blood continued to pour from the cut before the nun brought the towel under the water, narrowing her eyes at the cut before she stepped away. Her free hand went to take her glasses off, placing them to the side as she took another towel from the small rack, looking back to the woman’s hand.

“Lift your hand up for me.”

The brunette did as she was told, quiet and dazed as she just watched the blood drip off of her fingertips. When the towel was rested underneath where Eda had held her wrist, she was instructed to rest it back down. It kept blood from staining the sink too much, but when the water hit the cut, Revy had to bite back a cry at the way the warm water seeped into her wound. Tilting her wrist to the side, it would keep the water from pouring directly into the wound, so she kept it at a downward tilt, allowing the blood and water to wash over one another in an elaborate dance that was mesmerizing until Eda spoke.

“Pray to God you don’t need stitches, because I can’t remember the last time I had to stitch up a wound, and Yolanda isn’t gentle.”

Revy groaned as the nun brought her hand up off of the towel. The blood was still trickling out, but now she could see the wound more clearly. It was definitely deep, she could see that by the way it was swelling and starting to burn around the ends. Eda pursed her lips for a moment, narrowing her eyes before she let out a small growl.

“Well, guess my ass is getting bent over with a ruler in hand. Fuckin’ love how I managed this one.” 

Eda nodded quietly, resting Revy’s wrist back down on the towel hanging into the sink before she turned back towards where she had placed her attire. Her veil returned to her head while her glasses covered twilight blue eyes once more.

“I’ll have to go get Yolanda. Unless you want your hand looking like an abominable version of Oogie Boogie, you’ll have to live with the old bitch stitching you up.”

All Revy could do at that point was nod. She needed her hands for work. Despite having worse injuries, with her current one, she knew holding a gun would be problematic, she needed Yolanda’s assistance in that moment. Silence ensued upon the room as Eda brushed against the girl as she left, the faint smell of her perfume carrying as Revy looked back down into the sink. 

_ Red, it was all she saw as she opened her eyes and looked forward. That suit seemed to haunt her in more ways than one. The way it hugged the woman’s curves, Revy swore she could reach out and touch her, run her hand along her sides, dip at her hips.. Her mouth was going dry by the second as she looked at Balalaika from the other side of her desk. The brunette gunslinger had been called upon, a mission in hand before she had found herself stripping for the woman in red. Her hips swayed here and there, having to entertain the Russian proved to be a hard task.. She didn’t know if it was good enough, but when she turned around to show herself off, her back faced the woman and she was scared to be vulnerable. _

_ “Stunning, truly.” _

_ Arms had gently wrapped around her waist and Revy gasped softly before a hand gently found her mouth, silencing her as a small bite to her neck was administered. She wasn’t sure if it was punishment or a failed attempt at a kiss, but it was something and that was enough. Revy craved the attention she got from Balalaika, her body always burning to the touch when they were even just in the same room—Hell, the same building.  _

_ Hands ran up her, slow as acrylic nails dragged along her toned stomach, marking her with angry red lines. Digging into the Russian’s hand, Revy couldn’t help the way she had pressed back into the blonde clad in red. With hands soon coming to cup her breasts, it was inevitable for her to lose some of her control as her back arched into Balalaika’s already harsh touch. Her nails dragged and sunk into her breasts, pulling and groping them, never once being soft. It was what she was used to with their encounters, the touch familiar and something she always longed for in her dreams. Perhaps.. She longed for the harsh pain a bit too much. _

“Two Hands?”

When the door to the bathroom opened and the voice echoed off the walls, Revy’s eyes widened and the trance she had been within cracked like glass with her fist going to it. Brown eyes lost all life to them as the familiar voice came to haunt her. For a moment she thought her daydreams were turning into hallucinations or something, but when the familiar faded smoke entered the air, it was hard to believe it was still a dream. 

Balalaika stood in the doorway, her frigid blue gaze examining the woman standing at the sink. She could see the blood pouring from her cut off the bat and simply sighed, her head shaking as she walked fully into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. When Revy heard the click, her heart rate picked up and she hadn’t an idea of what to expect. Balalaika was unpredictable, she constantly kept Revy on her toes.. Maybe that’s what she loved about the Russian in red.. Or maybe it was the pain and  _ fear  _ she brought with each action. 

Revy stared at the blood in the sink, her body slightly trembling as she felt the blonde brush by her. She had gone to the same cabinet that Eda had been to, her hands reaching for a few things from what it sounded like. Revy kept her head low, her eyes scanning the way the blood disappeared in the sink, some of it hanging on the sides, the rest pouring from her wound.

“For a profession where having your hands are necessary, you don’t seem to care far too much for them.”

Balalaika’s light tone sounded almost mocking as she approached Revy. The brunette kept her eyes on her hand, her mouth moving before she could stop it. Each word that left her lips would be punished.. Something told her perhaps in more of a brutal way than a gentle one.

“Didn’t know you’d ask for a booty call so soo—“

The harsh pain that rang throughout her cheek made her eyes close tightly as she could feel the cold imprint a ring had left on her skin. She had been backhanded before, had bottles cracked off of her head. That— _ That was nothing. _

“Watch your tone, Two Hands—“

“But it’s true, is it—“

_ Smack.  _

“Do you think I assumed you would be here drinking to your heart’s content? I hadn’t a clue, and I hadn’t a care either.” 

Balalaika’s harsh tone cut through the air like a knife, her hand coming to grip Revy’s wrist in a stone cold grasp. Revy had to try not to pry her hand away, but god did she flinch when the woman raised her other hand to get the towel from behind them. Balalaika noticed that instantly, and her thumb moved along the wound, pressing into it enough to cause Revy to let out a painful cry that was soon covered by a hand over her mouth. Blood leaked onto her thumb, dripping off of it as she took pressure off of the wound. Revy almost threw her elbow back into the woman.  _ What the fuck did I do?! _

“M..Fuck..”

“Hm?”

Raising a brow at the mumbled words of the brunette in her hold, frigid blue eyes were narrowed as a shard of glass could be seen emerging from the brunette’s wound. Balalaika took her hand off of the woman’s mouth closing her fingers around the glass before sliding it out, causing the brunette to whine.

“It fucking hurts.”

The Russian laughed at that, the faint smell of cigar smoke on her breath as she tossed the glass into the trash. Turning back to Revy, she lowered the water’s pressure, running her hand under the sink as she had her wrist in her hand as gentle as she possibly could.

“That’s what happens when you have an inexperienced drug dealer trying to patch your wounds up. She had the water on far too much that it pushed the glass back into your flesh, what an incompetent woman.”

The insult towards Eda stuck with Revy for a short moment as she watched Balalaika examine her wound a bit more before her wrist was let go and the woman reached for something else. Revy blinked for a moment, her free hand going to rub her eyes before the Russian had turned around and with a new towel and a sewing kit which she placed on the top of the toilet. The water was turned off and eventually silence fell upon the bathroom before frigid eyes colder than the Siberian winds looked back into brown eyes that had lost their warmth long ago.

* * *

“What the fuck do the Russians want with us?”

Eda’s voice sounded against the walls in the office as she paced back and forth. Her veil trailed in the wind she made with her walk too and from the wall. Yolanda simply watched in silence, leaning back in her seat with her hands placed in her lap. With how long it was taking Ms.Balalaika to patch up the gunslinger, Eda has seemingly been pacing for half an hour. Of course, Yolanda watched her quietly, only speaking to the frantic nun when she chose to or felt the need to.

“Lower your voice, Eda.”

For a moment the blonde almost snapped at the seated woman, but when she glared at her, she saw a solemn look on Yolanda’s face that nearly calmed her down for a moment. She knew better than to yell at the older woman, most of what she told her to do was followed without much question. A long sigh left the blonde as she lowered her head, her hand gently tugging at her habit, the want to take it off itching in the back of her mind.

“Hotel Moscow has no business with the drug industry. We smuggle and—“

“Use your head, Eda. Their wants are obvious.” 

Being interrupted ticked the younger blonde off, but when she straightened her back a bit as she eyed the woman, her breathing slowed from its former harsh pace. Her arms folded beneath her breasts for a minute, the cold metal of the crucifix dangling from her neck hitting her arms as she watched Yolanda. Whatever Hotel Moscow had planned, Eda wanted no part in it. They wouldn’t get a choice though, not with Balalaika at the head of the operation. That goddamned woman got whatever she wanted without any impediments blocking her way. If she wanted it, it was  _ hers. _

“What are their ‘wants’?”

The way she mocked Yolanda made the older eye-patched woman chuckle as she rose a small hand to her mouth, quieting her laugh before reaching for the cup of tea she had set on her desk. It was still steaming gently and Eda could see the steam dissipate into the air as the woman raised her cup to her lips. Watching her sip the tea, she turned her head towards the windows behind her as she swallowed. The sound seemed to echo in the silent room and Eda dug her nails gently into her hand as she flexed her fists beneath her breasts. 

“To conduct business, of course.”

The simple answer pissed Eda off to no end, a growl daring to leave her lips as she kept her eyes trained on the woman before her. It was so simple it wasn’t even an option. The obviousness was a shot to the goddamn balls.

“Oh gee, looks like I won’t need to ask God to answer my questions for me this time. It would appear he’s acquired a smartass cyclops as a secretary.” 

A hiss falling in with her words of disrespect towards Sister Yolanda simply made the older woman smile behind her teacup. She had dealt with Eda’s angered moments before, it was nothing unusual when it came to the hot headed blonde. Watching the blonde push her glasses into place, Yolanda responded smoothly as she rested her her glass back down on the small plate.

“I suppose we could not have gone uncovered for so long. If Ms.Balalaika wishes for a private audience, we must have intrigued her in some sort of way.” 

Eda couldn’t stop the snort-like sound that left her nose as she looked down at the floorboards beneath her. Lifting her foot for a moment, she kicked a stray rock caught between the padding off to the side before her retort shot out of her mouth. 

“Intrigued her? Yeah, right. We’ll be on her chopping block for ‘intriguing’ her. What the hell do you’ve to even say on this?”

With her eyes narrowing at the woman seated, Yolanda simply continued to sip her tea. A gentle breeze blew in from the windows behind her, almost calming as the faint smell of gunpowder and the salt from the ocean carried into the room. One scent outweighed the other, but as Eda met the woman’s eye glowing from behind her teacup. The words spoken seemed like an ice cube running up Eda’s spine.

_ “We’ve business to attend to, Child.” _

* * *

With a hand clasped over her mouth, Revy’s hand grasped at the sink, her fingers sliding and slipping around on the porcelain as her knees almost buckled. A hand had its way between her thighs, acrylic nails digging at her cunt while they slid in and out of her at a painful pace. The tear was so familiar from her dream that she almost couldn’t tell the difference. Brown eyes opened slowly as a moan sounded into the Russian’s hand, frigid blue eyes watching her expressions as they contorted here and there. 

“Such a good girl, Rebecca. I expected you to be louder, it would appear you finally know how to shut that loud mouth of yours.”

Nodding into Balalaika’s hand, Revy bit back a cry as she felt the woman swipe at her clit. With her hand gripping the sink, her other had been wrapped up, hanging limply over the Russian’s shoulder as she relentlessly fucked the girl against the sink. From how they were, Revy looked into the mirror, her brown eyes clouded as she could see Balalaika watching her constantly. Her eyes never seemed to leave her face, always watching her.. Revy moaned, and Balalaika’s hand didn’t catch it, as it slid down her neck, coming to grab her throat as the moan ended in a choke. Brown eyes were wide for a moment before a near excited whimper left the girl, her eyes gleaming as a wicked grin rested on Balalaika’s lips. Frigid blue eyes nearly glowed as her hand closed around the brunette's throat. She could feel how she swallowed as her breaths grew faster and harsher, her head dropping here and there as she forced herself to keep her grip on the sink. 

If her body had any say in the matter, Revy would have collapsed to the floor below. Her knees were shaking, her legs vibrating as the hand against her neck drew her back against the woman’s figure. With her head against the Russian’s breasts, Revy choked on her moan as she felt Balalaika slide a third finger into her aching cunt. She was sure she was bleeding. The wetness between her thighs, she could feel it dripping down her legs, the way it slid down.. For a moment she had lost herself in the feeling until she had gone to breathe and realized she couldn’t. The hand around her throat had an iron grip to it, nails digging into her neck as she gasped for what little air she could receive. Her hand almost went to grab at Balalaika’s, stars and black blotches dancing within her vision by the second. Panting like a damned animal, she swore she had heard someone stop outside the door, but god help her if she gave a damn. When her eyes closed, her head pressed back into Balalaika’s chest, her orgasm hitting like a fucking train. The hand clutching her throat went to her mouth in an instant, covering each cough and cry as the woman in her arms unraveled.

“You can do better than that.”

Each time the fingers rammed into her, Revy’s hips bucked forward, her knees threatening to buckle beneath her until she felt Balalaika press her against the sink. They were touching at that point, Revy could feel the woman’s chest pressing into her before a cry left her, echoing off the walls in the bathroom.  _ That, was a mistake. _

“What the fuck are you—“

The door to the bathroom opened and that was probably the last time she thought she’d ever be able to walk into a room again. Twilight blue eyes widened at the scene before her, her hand still on the door handle as she looked dumbfounded, caught in a near trance as two sets of eyes looked at her. Taking a small step back, Eda almost went to haul ass out of the building until Balalaika simply  _ smirked.  _ Revy was still bent over the sink, fingers inside of her, yet having stopped at the worst of times, her orgasm pretty much ruined as she buried her head forward into her hand that was grasping the sink.

“Are you going to shut the door, or is everyone going to join in?”

The woman’s accent lingered with her words before Eda closed the door behind her, fully in the bathroom as she looked at the scene before her. Not once had she thought she’d have to deal with walking in on people having sex. Sure, there was that one time in high school when she brought over some members of the cheer team for a sleepover and they walked in on her parents, but that was beside the point! This was her basic best friend, and the woman causing her best friend pain. It was instant that Eda felt the fear in her heart, unsure of what Balalaika would do for her having walked in uninvited, but the Russian didn’t seem far too annoyed as her fingers slowly began to move inside of the younger brunette. 

Finding herself watching for a moment, Eda’s eyes trailed up from the hand between her friend’s slick thighs before coming to rest on similar blue ones. They looked at one another for a moment, Eda unsure of how to tread until she took a small step forward. Balalaika watched her, head tilting slightly until a brow raised at the younger blonde. Instantly, Eda stopped, assuming she had done something wrong. Her cheeks were burning as she observed the scene before her, pale skin definitely flushed as an ache formed between her legs. 

“Do you plan on just standing there?

“Well, I—“

“Come here.” 

“Don’t have to tell me twice.”

In nearly one fell swoop, Eda had walked forward, her hand trailing along Revy’s body as the brunette whined. She could see the harsh lines covering her body, scratches from the Russian’s nails whilst her neck looked like a war zone. A hand grabbed at Eda’s chin, eyes widening until she felt lips against hers. The kiss was sudden, so the way she gasped into the older woman’s mouth almost made her curse until she felt her force her way in. A tongue slid its way into her mouth, and all she found herself doing was moaning. Nails dragged from her chin down, scratching her neck as they went. All Eda did was gently grip at Revy’s shoulder, her other hand not even sure of what it was doing as she met the woman’s vicious kiss. Her ears picked up each sound and god was it intoxicating. She swore she had walked into some sort of fucking high-induced dream. Maybe she had passed out somewhere in the church, but when she felt the hand around her neck, she knew it was real. A small squeeze to her throat and she instantly found herself pressing forward. Her hips were pressing against the youngest of them, blue eyes opening as the kiss from before had broken apart. Eda looked back into Balalaika’s eyes, unsure of what to do next, half expecting to be told until one word told her everything.

_ “Strip.” _

* * *

She swore it had been a dream. That’s all it was. Twilight blue eyes blinked behind purple lensed glasses as she looked at the woman sitting across from Sister Yolanda. Her body was trembling, standing almost hard enough of a task on its own as she tried to force herself to listen to the conversation at hand. Business ensued like normal, as was the custom for most private audience meetings. The wind blew in from the window, smoke trickled from mouth’s, and Eda’s eyes couldn’t tear themselves away from Balalaika. She talked effortlessly, Eda’s she’s on her lips before she lowered her head to the floor, praying to keep herself from flushing. Her mind was remembering each event that had unfolded in the last hour. Christ have mercy on her.

_ “Fuck, fuck!” _

_ Crying into the older woman’s mouth, Eda’s eyes glued shut as she forced herself to stay from her release. An endurance test. That’s what this was. One hand was locked with Revy’s, the brunette eating the blonde out as if she were her last meal on death row. Tightening her grip on the gunslinger’s good hand, the one that wrapped around her throat tightened as she moaned helplessly into Balalaika’s mouth. Fingers pumped in an out of her already dripping pussy as Revy continued to do her work, Balalaika keeping her mouth occupied every moment, not missing a single chance to violate her more than she was. The hand around her neck would let up here and there, letting her breathe each time she found herself choking on the Russian’s tongue, but when she cried into her mouth, the grip tightened like her walls did around Revy’s finger.  _

_ “I haven’t got all day.” _

_ The words close to her ear, followed by the warmth of her breath.. A cry echoed off the walls of the bathroom and— _

“What do you say, Eda?” 

Breaking from her trance, twilight blue eyes blinked the haze from her mind. Her cheeks were flushed, burning to the touch as she moved her hand up to cover her mouth, faking a cough in hopes to cover up her inability to have focused on the conversation. She looked around the room for a moment before she found frigid blue ones on her own. A chill ran down Eda’s spine as they connected, the tension in the air stiff.

“I-I’m sorry. I believe I missed something—“

“Do you accept the terms or not?” 

Balalaika looked at her coldly. If there had even been warmth within her look before, it had faded with her stupidity. 

_ Terms? Agreement?  _

What the fuck had she missed?

“You’ll be working alongside Rebecca, I’m sure you’ll do fine, Eda.”

Yolanda’s voice seemed to echo through her head as she still struggled to grasp what she was agreeing to.  _ A mission?  _ If she was blindly signing herself up for a mission, and Revy was involved? Good money had to be hanging in the ropes somewhere. She absentmindedly nodded her head, still completely unsure and apprehensive. The minute she nodded her head, she swore she had signed a contract for her own death.

“Perfect, I believe I will be taking my leave.” 

Despite her lack of ability to pay attention the entire time, Eda definitely watched when Balalaika had stood up. The way her chest rose and fell momentarily, how her hair swished, how—

“Staring isn’t polite, Eda. As a child of God, I’d expect manners.”

The Russian accent filled the room and Eda simply bit back her retort. She thought to shoot back, grit her teeth and growl, but she was beat to it as Yolanda spoke for her.

“Pardon Sister Eda, it has been quite the rough morning for us here at the church.”

Balalaika raised a brow at that, the way she pulled it off pissed the blonde off to no end. She seemed genuinely bewildered, as if she gave a damn about the half-assed lie from Yolanda.

“ _ Rough?  _ In a place like this, I assumed you’d be used to handling  _ rough  _ situations.”

Eda narrowed her eyes at the woman, watching her every move as cigar smoke blew in her direction. She could smell it as it carried on the wind, her arms pressing against her body beneath her breasts.

“Yes, well. Some of us are unprepared for certain events.”

The reply came smoothly off of her tongue, thankfully allowing her to relax slightly with the woman’s cold gaze on her. Balalaika didn’t seem to do much else as her back turned on the two nuns, heading for the door as it was opened by Boris.

_ “Pity.” _

* * *

Listening to the wind roar as they stood on top of the building, Revy looked out at Roanapur. It was quiet from up so high, her hair blowing in the wind as she looked upon the city quietly. Her eyes were cold, the frigid breeze caught within them as she heard footsteps behind her.

_ A shot rang out, piercing her ears, bleeding from the sound. And the world had gone black.  _

Turning to the side, she looked up to see blue eyes looking back at her. It was odd for a moment to see the woman out of her sacerdotal robes, but Revy sighed quietly as her eyes trailed along her figure.

“Pictures last longer, Slut.”

The grin forming on the woman’s lips made Revy roll her eyes as she met them after having stared at her for a moment. It was inevitable after what had happened earlier in their evening. She couldn’t get the images out of her head, let alone the sounds. A part of her begged to hear them again, feel the blonde moan against her ear as Balalaika’s fingers had pumped into the younger blonde relentlessly. Revy swallowed as she looked at Eda, her words finally leaving her.

“Like you’re one to talk.”

Eda shrugged at that, her grin seeming to widen as she walked forward. A harsh gust of wind blew along the rooftops, carrying the familiar scent of death and gunpowder with it. Sighing into the breeze, smoke trickled out of Eda’s mouth as she held the cigarette between her fingers. Her walk had come to a stop as she reached the gunslinger, her hand running gently along her arm until Revy backed away, almost flinching away.

“Geez, so you can eat me out on your knees in the bathroom with a psychotic Russian watching us, but if I touch your arm you get all triggered? What a fucking drag.”

Eda’s eyes looked out at Roanapur, her hand having retracted, arm folding beneath her breasts as the other bent against it, fingers holding her cigarette. She wasn’t sure what to think as they looked out at the bustling city. Her mind was just as blank probably as the gunslinger’s next to her. If Revy had anything on her mind, it didn’t show as she came to sit herself down on the edge of the roof, her brown eyes dull. Eda looked down for a moment, sighing gently. She went to take a step to the side, going to give Revy her space, but when the woman rested her head against her leg she froze. Her hand almost went down to run through her hair, but it didn’t, she was silent and stoic as she watched quietly from above the hellhole. 

“You think she meant it?”

The question broke the silence as it carried on the wind. Eda took a drag from her cigarette, sighing with her exhale as the smoke disappeared by the second. Revy’s head seemed to press against her leg more so than before, almost painfully as Eda now refused to look down. She didn’t want to think about it. It was a cruel joke and nothing more.. It had to have been.. 

“It was just a joke—“

“Since when does she make idle jokes like that—“

“I don’t know! It sounded optimistic—“

“Optimistic? Do I look like I’m an optimist—“

“It seemed good for the moment—“

“Oh yeah? How fucking  _ good  _ can it—“

“Are you two finished?”

The new voice cracked through the area and both women froze as their foreheads had been pressed together. Brown and blue eyes burned back into one another, the original topic almost forgotten as their hearts skipped a beat. Slowly, their heads turned to the side, spotting the woman of the hour. The familiar smell of cigar smoke hung around them as they slowly departed from one another’s personal space, their full attention on the Russian.

“Seems I’ve acquired two obedient girls. How lucky.” 

Heels clacked across the building before the two women slowly walked forward. They weren’t sure what was on their minds, but they moved in unison almost as the breeze rushed through the area. Blue on blue. Blue on brown. Balalaika stopped in her tracks, an arm beneath her breasts as she took the cigar from her mouth effortlessly, a brow raised at the two women. No one said a word, silence ensuing as they met in the center of the rooftop. Frigid blue eyes glowed with the moon’s light, her lips turning up in a smirk. 

_ It happened so fast. _

The sound rang throughout the area, echoing off of the buildings around them as eyes went wide. The ringing in her ears sounded forever, wide and harsh as her eyes dulled in color. With blood gently trickling from her mouth, she heard the cry in her head before arms caught her body. Everything felt cold. No metal pressed against her body, but she swore it did as she looked down slowly. All she saw was red. Looking up slowly, she had managed a broken smile, a small chuckle leaving between her lips as blood slid down her chin.

_ “Wh...Why would— Why would you do that..?” _

**Author's Note:**

> Not checked for spelling mistakes/errors.


End file.
